


Путешествие к центру себя

by Omletto



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sluts, badass Kuroh, ecstatic Shiro, unexpected dirty-talk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Широ и одно путешествие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путешествие к центру себя

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izuel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuel/gifts).



Широ впервые в подобном месте. Бордель залит светом тысяч огней, размеренный весёлый гомон прячется за его древними стенами. Заливистый женский смех манит за собой в глубину скромного садика. Широ усмехается про себя и никак не может поверить, что наконец решился. Он бы ни за что отправился сюда, если бы не его совсем нездоровый интерес к японской культуре. Удивительно утончённой и таинственной культуре, которая даже публичные дома превращает в произведения искусства.  
На глубоком вдохе Широ ступает через ворота. Осторожно, словно на святую землю храма, в страхе потревожить забывшихся сном духов. Но встречают его вовсе не божества, а скромные девушки в неброских кимоно. Широ немного разочарован, но вовремя напоминает себе, что главное украшение всё ещё ждёт его впереди.  
Они проходят мимо того самого сада, и Широ невольно оборачивается. Всматривается в густую темноту, пытается различить хотя бы черты точёного силуэта. Но смех уже стих, и его обладательница наверняка скрылась. Одна или в обнимку с очередным искателем наслаждения, Широ не знает. Но очень хочет хотя бы раз снова услышать звонкий, пусть и не по-настоящему, но счастливый голос.   
Девушки проводят его в одну из гостевых комнат, почтительно кланяются, и через пару минут к нему заглядывает Мама. Она выглядит неожиданно моложаво — очередная из терзающих умы загадок восточной красоты, — хотя усталые, но тёплые глаза выдают накопленный за годы нелёгкий опыт. Широ ожидал увидеть либо сногсшибательную стерву, либо почтительную госпожу в летах. Но Мама не вписывается ни в одно из его представлений. По-матерински улыбаясь, она присаживается рядом, сложив руки на коленях.  
— Могу я угадать ваши желания, дорогой гость?   
Широ польщённо смеётся и усаживается поудобнее.  
— Широ, пожалуйста, зовите меня просто Широ.  
Именно Широ. На этот ничтожно короткий период времени он задался целью полностью погрузиться в японскую культуру. Даже выдуманное имя себе подобрал. Неказистое немного — кроме ассоциации с цветом своих волос и придумать ничего не смог, — но всё же волшебное, абсолютно чуждое родному немецкому языку, мелодичное. Мама понимающе улыбается и кивает в согласии.  
— Вы очень милый молодой человек, Широ. Скажите, откуда вы к нам приехали?  
— Я из Германии, — Широ немного стыдно, что его раскрыли так быстро, он-то надеялся хотя бы за полукровку сойти. — Так заметно, что я чужд вашей культуре?  
— Что вы, я просто слишком многих повидала на своём веку, — Мама почти незаметно отмахивается ладонью, опускает глаза и тут же снова поднимает их — уже горящих озорным огоньком — на Широ. — На самом деле, в вас слишком много чувств, и все они на поверхности. Вы слишком жадно оглядываетесь по сторонам, словно впитываете новую для себя картинку. Нервно перебираете пальцами ткань своих брюк. Я могла бы списать это на привычное для нашего заведения возбуждение, но это не оно — уж поверьте мне. В ваших глазах азарт, но не охотника, поджидающего жертву. Это азарт открытия. Вы очень похожи на всех тех учёных, что приезжают к нам в поисках новых чудес света.  
Широ смущённо рассматривает свои ладони, боясь поднять взгляд.  
— Удивительно, как быстро вы меня прочитали, — Широ виновато поджимает губы, тяжело вздыхает и решается наконец поведать свою историю, терпеливо ждущей этого Маме. Её отчего-то хочется рассказать.  
Он вспоминает, как впервые нашёл небольшую книжонку с легендами о самураях. Как впервые погрузился в мир, где царила невиданная доблесть, непреклонная верность долгу, нерушимые клятвы. Широ видел это всё и в романах о рыцарях, своих далёких предшественниках, но ни одна история о западных героях не могла сравниться с восточными сказаниями, с отчаянным безрассудством их суровых воинов, с их решительной, немного горделивой жертвенностью.  
Широ рассказывает, как с того самого момента мечтал побывать в Японии. Как копил карманную мелочь, а после и жалкие гроши, полученные на подработке, и всё равно в итоге пришлось просить денег на поездку у сестры. Что она не была воодушевлена его «помешательством» — как сама называла его любовь к Востоку, — но всё равно сделала всё возможное ради воплощения его заветного желания.  
Мама вслушивается в каждое его слово, местами поражённо улыбается, местами поддерживающе кивает. Закончив свой небольшой рассказ, Широ чувствует себя невероятно легко, словно сам для себя открыл нечто новое, окрыляющее.  
Мама позволяет ему насладиться моментами понимания, а после деликатно спускает с небес на землю.  
— Скажите, Широ, есть ли у вас особые пожелания касательно сегодняшнего вечера?  
Широ замирает в нерешительности, но над ответом думает недолго.  
— Нет, пожалуй, нет.  
— Хорошо, тогда я уже знаю, кто подойдёт вам лучше всего в качестве компании. Я прошу вас подождать от силы десять минут, — Мама кланяется и поднимается на ноги.  
— Конечно, я всё понимаю, без проблем, — Широ допускает немного больше фамильярности, чем следовало, но Мама лишь ободряюще улыбается, завидев его стыдливый румянец, и исчезает за створкой фусума.  
И действительно, Широ даже не успевает полностью осмотреться, когда под характерный шорох дерева в комнату проходит его спутница на эту ночь. Широ собирается с духом, переводит на неё взгляд, и в тот же момент его накрывает потоком красного, белого, золотого. Тонкими нитями в цветной шквал вплетается чёрный, словно сдерживает, направляет течение красок. Делает их плавными, обволакивающими.   
Широ наверное целую вечность сидит, раскрыв рот, любуясь неземной красоты нарядом — напрочь забывает советы Мамы о сдержанности. Он даже не сразу замечает, кто в него облачён: настолько поглощён причудливо закруглёнными искусно вышитыми узорами.   
— Добрый вечер, господин, — твёрдый низкий голос предполагаемой девушки резко возвращает его к реальности, и Широ даже вздрагивает.  
Он поднимает глаза и теперь в упор рассматривает лицо девушки. Хотя и не девушка она вовсе. Высокие скулы, узкий подбородок, точёные черты. «Она» невероятно красива, но всё же не девушка.  
— Меня зовут Куро. Я здесь, чтобы скрасить ваш досуг таким образом, каким вы предпочтёте.  
Куро заученно кланяется, а Широ расплывается в улыбке, заслышав неожиданное, контрастное со своим имя, и тут же выпаливает:  
— А я Широ!  
Куро с сомнением оглядывает его и роняет:  
— Как пожелаете.  
Такое пренебрежение даже обидно, но Широ не находит, что сказать в ответ, и теряется. Куро, видимо, профессионал, потому что чутко перемены в настроении клиента, особенно им же и спровоцированные.  
— Позвольте, я налью вам выпить.  
Куро присаживается на колени и расставляет приборы. Широ следит за его отточенными движениями, взмахами длинных рукавов, за укрывающими плечи тяжёлым тёмным полотном волосами, скользящими к набеленному лицу.   
— Всё готово, господин, — Куро распрямляет спину, и Широ отмирает. Он покорно следует кивку головы и садится рядом.  
— Вы не очень похожи на японца, — ни с того ни с сего констатирует Куро. Широ даже давится и под лёгкие, но отнюдь не заботливые хлопки по спине умудряется взять себя в руки.  
— Вы правы. Я немец. В Токио всего лишь на время каникул, — Широ пожимает плечами и делает очередной глоток.   
— Тогда почему же «Широ»? — Куро подливает в блюдце саке и ждёт ответа.  
Широ сконфуженно смеётся и нервно запускает ладонь в волосы.   
— Это довольно нелепая история, — Широ пытается отшутиться, но не выходит.  
— Мне будет интересно её услышать, — голос у Куро словно стальной, и взгляд пристальный, цепкий.  
Широ сам не замечает, как моментально сдаётся его напору. Выдаёт всё подчистую, только о младенчестве и умалчивая, и совсем не замечает, как лицо у Куро начинает светиться лёгким оттенком заинтересованности.   
Кажется, что за его длинным и неинтересным рассказом прошла целая ночь, но луна совсем не спешит двигаться по небосклону. Широ запивает саке сухость во рту и не смеет взглянуть на Куро. Боится, что тот смотрит сейчас осуждающе или вовсе заснул, утомлённый его по-детски несвязными восхищениями. В комнате на несколько мгновений воцаряется тишина, разрываемая только частым дыханием Широ.  
— Занимательная история, — Куро первым нарушает молчание, и Широ снова вздрагивает — никто и никогда не заставлял его столько волноваться, а тут всего лишь мужчина лёгкого поведения! — Никогда не слышал ничего подобного, но ваше упорство заслуживает уважения.   
Куро снова подливает ему. Широ, не заботясь о приличиях, выпивает эту порцию залпом и чувствует, как начинают гореть щёки — то ли спиртное наконец подействовало, то ли от неожиданной похвалы.   
Конечно же, Куро замечает это и тотчас же отодвигает небольшой переносной столик подальше. Он достаёт из рукава веер, наклоняется к Широ и едва заметными движениями обмахивает ему лицо. А после заглядывает прямо в глаза и неожиданно мягко спрашивает:  
— Вы предпочитаете быть сверху или снизу? Я достаточно искусен в обеих позициях.  
Широ испуганно отшатывается и чуть не падает на спину. Куро придерживает его за талию и выжидающе смотрит.  
— В-в-в смысле? — Широ оборонительно выставляет ладони, и Куро отпускает его.   
— Мой долг — обслужить гостя по высшему разряду. И я уверен, что смогу подарить вам блаженство, коего вы никогда не испытывали.   
Куро серьёзен и собран, точно в бой собирается. Широ впору бы бежать отсюда, но он не может оторвать взгляда от Куро, который один в один — самурай на древней гравюре, даже с женским гребнем в волосах. Глядя на него, Широ не может не вспомнить тех самых воинов, что были его вымышленными товарищами столько лет. Тех, кем он восхищался, тех, кто каждый день освещали ему путь своей силой.  
Широ нервно смеётся и понимает, что не может уйти. Только не сейчас, когда он наяву увидел то, о чём мечтал с самого детства.   
— Может, ты лучше расскажешь мне пару местных легенд? — Широ отчаянно и безуспешно пытается спасти положение.  
Куро не обращает внимания на его слова, со всем благородством даёт ему время подумать, а сам начинает медленно развязывать пояс, освобождаться от одежды. Куро, должно быть, очень уверен в себе, если раздевается, так и не услышав ответа. Но, когда Куро оказывается полностью обнажённым, Широ со стыдом понимает, что у того есть все основания для подобной наглости.  
Он сложен не просто как бог. Он сложен как воин. Всё его подтянутое тело перевито литыми мышцами, прямая осанка теперь добавляет не изящества, а величественности. Широ даже если бы хотел, не смог оторваться от подобного зрелища.  
— Я настоятельно советую вам довериться мне.  
Широ знает, что он не готов, но также он знает, что уже полностью во власти Куро. Он жаждет увидеть всё, что тот может ему показать, взять всё, что тот может дать. Вот только самого Куро Широ взять не в силах. Для него это сейчас сродни осквернению святыни, уничтожению лейтмотива всей его жизни.  
Его разрывают сомнения, но Куро не даёт погрузиться в них с головой. Он протягивает Широ руку и поднимает на ноги. Едва касаясь пальцами, снимает с него сначала рубашку, а потом и походные шорты. Вместе с бельём.   
Оказавшись нагишом, Широ даже забывает смутиться. Он завороженно следит за движениями Куро и силится объяснить ему хоть что-то.  
Куро объяснения не нужны. Он снова опускается на колени и ненавязчиво увлекает Широ за собой. Терпеливо укладывает на спину и так же переворачивает на живот. Широ чувствует себя безвольной куклой, но не сопротивляется: в глубине души ему жутко любопытно, на что способен Куро.  
Куро заставляет Широ прогнуться в спине, подтягивает к себе за бедро и щедро смазывает. Вставляет один палец и на пробу двигает им. Широ не издаёт в ответ ни звука и мужественно терпит дискомфорт. Куро нежно оглаживает проход по кругу и начинает рассказывать. О генералах эпохи Сэнгоку, о нескончаемых баталиях, о доблестном отряде Шинсенгуми и даже о трагической истории Ёшивары. Широ хочет спросить, как Куро оказался в публичном доме, но не решается. Он отдаёт себя на произвол его рук, глубокого, сейчас почти бархатного, голоса и забывает обо всём остальном.   
Куро растягивает его медленно, осторожно. Повествует горделиво, но захватывающе, словно открывая для Широ целый новый мир. Широ сам не замечает, как теряется в ощущениях душевных и физических. Непонятно как, но Куро доводит его до грани, к которой Широ и не думал подходить. Он чувствует сжигающее возбуждение и не может объяснить его даже самому себе.   
Вводя палец за пальцем, Куро раскрывает его всё сильнее. С каждым движением Широ чувствует себя более расслабленным, раскрепощённым. Он даже теряет суть очередного рассказа и только бездумно насаживается на пальцы сильнее.   
Когда Куро решает, что подготовку пора закончить, Широ уже мучается от неудовлетворения. Он не мог и представить раньше, что когда-нибудь будет так охоч до телесных ласк. Но вечер сегодня особенный, до исступления его доводит особенный человек, и Широ не видит смысла противиться собственным желаниям.   
Как оказывается, не только он один. Куро уже готов и лишь взглядом спрашивает согласия Широ, склонившись к нему через плечо. Широ чуть слышно вздыхает и прикрывает глаза. Куро понимает всё правильно и осторожно входит в него, придерживая за бёдра руками. Широ пытается уйти от ожидаемой боли и сильнее прогибается. Куро кладёт ладонь ему на поясницу и начинает неспешно проталкиваться внутрь.   
Широ ожидал гораздо худшего, но Куро и правда сведущ в искусстве любви, как и обещал. Неприятное жжение сзади он компенсирует лёгкими массажными поглаживаниями по животу, резковатые толчки — игривыми отвлекающими щипками за соски. Когда Куро наконец протискивается в него до конца, Широ чувствует, что уже почти привык к ощущениям. Несмотря на призывное движение бёдрами, Куро всё равно даёт ему время отдышаться. Плавно качается вперёд-назад, позволяя привыкнуть к своему размеру.  
Широ удивляет самого себя собственным нетерпением. Он ждёт, когда же Куро уже отпустит себя, и скребёт пальцами по раскинутом под ними красному кимоно. Куро снова решает всё сам. Осторожно, но почти до конца выскальзывает из него уже тогда, когда Широ почти отчаялся, и снова входит глубоко. Широ подбрасывает от пронзившего удовольствия, и он бесстыдно просит ещё, подхватывая ритм движений. Куро, очевидно, оценил его порыв. Он прижимается влажной твёрдой грудью к спине и скользит внутрь и наружу уже всем телом. Он наконец сжимает Широ в ладони, и, опираясь на вторую, мелко и часто толкается в Широ. Он удивительно чётко, не сбиваясь ласкает Широ рукой и горячо дышит в плечо. Широ накрывает дрожью от этого места и ниже до паха.   
Руки и ноги сковывает сладкой слабостью, в груди начинает невыносимо гореть. Широ предчувствует скорую разрядку и пытается ухватить больше. Он двигается навстречу Куро, хватает за его ягодицы, крепче вжимая в себя, а у самой грани и вовсе накрывает руку Куро своей, крепко сжимает кулак и падает в безумное небытие.   
Куро не перестаёт судорожно входить и выходить из него, продлевая оргазм. Широ кажется, что он кричит слишком громко, но Куро не против, не сдерживает его, и Широ позволяет себе забыться.   
Огромного труда стоит отдышаться, да и начать мыслить, как прежде. Куро исчезает на несколько минут за дверью и возвращается с тазом тёплой воды и полотенцем. Он бережно обтирает Широ, а тот даже не в силах поблагодарить: настолько онемело от удовольствия тело. Едва приоткрыв веки, Широ замечает лёгкую усмешку на губах Куро. Широ, как может сейчас, широко улыбается и ждёт, когда же Куро закончит и приляжет рядом отдохнуть. Куро отдаёт прислуге ненужную посуду, чуть слышно о чём-то перешёптывается и возвращается к Широ. Он опускается рядом и тянет Широ к себе на грудь. Широ довольно сопит ему в ключицу и ёрзает в поисках наиболее удобной позы. Когда Широ наконец затихает, Куро накидывает ему на плечи прохладный шёлк кимоно. Широ хихикает от щекотного ощущения, расползающегося по спине, и обнимает Куро за талию. Он так и не в состоянии посмотреть Куро в глаза, поэтому глубоко вздыхает запах чужого распаренного тела и проваливается в сон.  
Утром он просыпается уже на футоне, одной рукой запутавшись в волосах Куро, а другой обнимая его со спины. Куро во сне выглядит намного моложе и мягче. По-другому. Он скорее юный ученик, от души стремящийся познать все секреты самурайского сердца, но не воин. Подающий надежды преданный мальчишка, который когда-нибудь им станет. Но не сейчас.   
Широ нежно целует его в лоб и осторожно выбирается из футона. Куро, лишившись тепла, сворачивается в клубок, вызывая у Широ непрошеное умиление. Широ неслышно одевается и спешит покинуть комнату до его пробуждения.  
В коридоре он встречает Маму и благодарит за прекрасное обслуживание. Хозяйка отвечает поклоном и на прощание интересуется: удалось ли ему узнать то, к чему он стремился. Широ улыбается ей широкой открытой улыбкой, и Мама понимает всё без слов. Она уверяет, что будет ждать его в стенах своего заведения, и Широ искренне принимает приглашение.   
Где-то там, в залитой утренним солнцем комнате, Куро читает в записке: «Надеюсь, что когда-нибудь я увижу тебя настоящим героем».   
Широ уверен, что Куро обязательно ответит на вызов.


End file.
